


Jeno欧巴

by BourbonBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBunny/pseuds/BourbonBunny





	Jeno欧巴

“让我许生日愿望吗？我的生日愿望就是各位西珍妮们每天都快乐，我要再多喜欢西珍妮一点才行。”  
横放在桌上的手机屏闪烁了一下，伴随那声标志性的“晚安”，画面在婉转的尾音中切断了。李帝努在黑屏中看见了自己的脸，没有挂着惯常的笑容，那双眼睛在面无表情的时候显得极其凶煞。  
但凡了解李帝努的人都不会用“凶煞”二字来形容他，乖巧、温柔、稳重，这些词语出现过太多次，多到李帝努可以倒背如流，然而此时的他并不想再背负这些词汇了。他心中有团燥热的火，随着直播愈演愈烈，然而直播已经结束，火势却越来越大，大到将他的眼睛也烧灼着，大到他看不见眼前的任何东西，只能看见罗渽民，只有罗渽民。  
电脑上的角色在毒圈被八百米开外的狙一枪爆头，然而他现在已无暇顾及赛况。对方是否开挂对李帝努来说已经被划分为“不需要知道”的部分，他现在迫切想做的事情就是感受罗渽民，用全身上下每一个细胞去感受他的热烈和肆意张扬。  
他看了看手机时间，23:24。公司不让跨零点直播，于是罗渽民的生日直播在八月十三日之前半个小时结束了。由于是成年直播，成员们商量好了不出镜，于是就真的没有一个人闯入他的直播，李帝努就这么看他絮絮叨叨了一个小时，以及掉了200多分的PUBG。  
从公司到宿舍的路程并不远，走路十分钟就到。然而这段路罗渽民却走了半个多小时，到宿舍的时候已经零点过了。李帝努没有出房间门，他听见罗渽民打开宿舍门的声音，然后在宿舍的其他几位好像约好了似的一拥而上，吵闹的声音隔着门板都能听得一清二楚。  
他又开了一局，漫无目的地标了一个点，跳伞却比别人慢了一步，等到落地的时候底下都交战了几轮，一下去就是几发子弹擦身而过。他操纵着角色猫着身子躲避，还是在几分钟后变成了一个光荣的盒子。  
客厅里已经没有声音了，猜想大家都各回各房。毕竟对于相处了几年的成员来说，生日不过只是三百六十五天中的其中一天，没有必要搞得多么隆重，关怀早在剩下的三百六十四天发挥得淋漓尽致，并不差这一天。  
于是李帝努感到了一丝无措。他撇向藏在自己床底的箱子，那里面装着一个长度超过一米二的抱枕，搬进宿舍的时候为了掩人耳目已经废了很大力气，但要怎么把它给出去，却成为了真正的难题。  
李帝努扪心自问不是一个善于表达爱意的人，在罗渽民面前更加相形见绌。他说出口的调戏经常被对方接了去，然后再反到自己身上，已然变成了更高阶的咒语，紧紧地箍着他的心脏和气管，让他喘不过气来，又忍不住脸红心跳。  
他想起在四月二十三日的时候，他的生日时开的玩笑。他把罗渽民压在床上的时候只觉得全身上下所有的血液都集中在了头顶，他俯视着罗渽民，这个不寻常的视角让他感到异样的亢奋。他抵着对方的腿，分开到最大的限度，然后把自己强横地挤了进去，初次开苞的美妙在接下来的每一分每一秒体现得淋漓尽致，罗渽民压抑在喉间的哭声和喘息成为了最好的催情剂，他看着他的朋友，同桌，爱人，露出了哀切又沉沦的表情，那双平时说的都是甜言蜜语的嘴里只能发出零碎的叫声。  
李帝努，别动了，别再往里面进了！罗渽民哭喊着。这声带刺的名字扎在了李帝努的耳膜上。别人都说李帝努对罗渽民言听计从，但是只有他们知道，床上的李帝努耳根子硬的很，任凭罗渽民怎么叫都不会停下来，于是他又发狠地顶了起来，一下一下直把罗渽民按到深处，阴茎好像要穿过肠道捣到胃里去。  
于是罗渽民哭了，他边哭边说，李帝努你欺负我，你以前不会这样对我的。我还没成年，你不能在成年的时候就这么欺负我……  
李帝努捕捉到了什么关键词，眼睛亮亮地重复了一遍，未成年吗？好啊，这样啊，未成年人为什么十点之后还在“活动”，嗯？小孩子不应该早点睡了吗？说罢又狠狠顶了顶胯，把对方辩解的话语顶得支离破碎，又逼迫着喊了几声“欧巴”才作罢。  
结局以罗渽民睡死过去而告终。李帝努给他清洗的时候，他还哼哼唧唧的，赖在浴缸里不肯起来。于是李帝努把他打横抱起，他的小腿在空中虚无地蹬了两下，最终还是睡昏了过去，脸紧紧地贴在李帝努胸前，流了一片口水。  
李帝努心里清楚，要不是顾忌着体内有一根粗长的东西横冲直撞，罗渽民可以把这句话玩出花来再还给他。双方技能的不对等造成了第二天起不来床，李帝努在床上蹭了半天也没把人喊起来，又因为始作俑者是自己而不好意思再造作，只能抓了隔壁朴志晟来煮拉面吃。  
朴志晟的头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，哥我昨天一直戴耳机看电影呢，五点多才睡，我啥也不知道啊，你别让我起床。李帝努才不听他解释，一脚踹了起来，少废话，煮面，清淡点。  
忙内只能委屈着一张小脸起来给大他两岁的哥哥煮长寿面。煮两碗，李帝努末了还补充一句，朴志晟也不敢问为什么。  
但这不是罗渽民的滑铁卢。睡了一天，他反而振作了。等李帝努再去索吻的时候，他热情地亲了回来，但抓住了李帝努伸进衣服里的手，一脸正直地说，我还是未成年，你不能这样，Jeno哥哥。  
啊，李帝努眨了眨眼睛，行吧。  
那声“哥哥”说出来的时候，他只能感觉到自己心里某一块融化了，他光顾着修复心肌，已然无法正常思考了。然而这么持续了半个月之后，就算是和尚也发现了其中的不对劲。每天都有亲亲，可以亲胸前的小樱桃，也可以互相摸对方的小兄弟，然而更进一步，没有。  
问罗渽民的话，只会说，Jeno哥哥不要这样啦。  
巧的是，李帝努永远不会对“Jeno哥哥”免疫，听一次酥软一次，等他从晕乎乎的状态反应过来的时候，人早就没影了。逼的急了的时候也只是在罗渽民细嫩的双腿间夹着释放出来，白浊溅在腹部，让他又想起了那天晚上在他体内冲撞的时候，好像肚皮都撑到可以看出阴茎的形状似的。  
他发狠地吸着罗渽民的舌头，把流下来的津液全都舔了去，然后又开始啃罗渽民的喉结和锁骨。罗渽民被烦的要死，发了狠力推开他，嫌弃地说，你真的是狗吗，不知道有什么好舔的。  
那就让我进去啊。李帝努突然有些委屈，眼睛嘴角同时塌了下来，倒真的像一只大狗了。  
罗渽民说，脑子里这么多黄色废料，倒不如想想生日礼物送我什么。  
李帝努就真的开始认真思考了。他从罗渽民喜欢的卡通形象入手，网购了首尔限量的巨大抱枕，悄悄运进宿舍藏在床底，和李帝努躁动的心一起，一藏就是两个月。

李帝努又在房里等了一会儿，然后缓慢地把床下的纸箱拖了出来。由于盖着保护膜，抱枕并没有落灰，是罗渽民喜欢的那种柔软的毛质，粉色的，微笑的脸有点像萨摩耶又有点像鳐鱼。李帝努前二十年的人生里从来没有抱着抱枕的画面，但今天他忍辱负重地以一个别扭地姿势扛到罗渽民门前，轻敲了两下门，门没关紧，他像往常一样推门而入。  
在宿舍的罗渽民和平常的感觉不一样。如果说平常他是热烈的，像向日葵一样灿烂，那么此时的他就是收敛了所有情绪，把自己关在茧里静静蛰伏。李帝努是习惯了这样的罗渽民的人。他把抱枕扔在床上，然后也爬上床紧紧地抱着对方。他感到今天的罗渽民又和平时有些不一样，在抱上去的时候，明显感到他的呼吸急促了起来。  
“怎么了？”李帝努问，把紧紧贴在他胸前的那颗头掰过来仔仔细细地看。罗渽民还没有卸妆，为了直播而化的淡妆还挂在脸上，银色的头发和狭长的眼线显得此时的他更加妖冶。见他不说话，李帝努又开始细细地亲他，伸出舌头舔着他有些干燥的嘴唇。  
罗渽民仰着头回应他的亲吻，在接吻间隙用气声轻轻地说：“你怎么不来我的直播看我？”  
李帝努有些无语，“是你自己说不让我们来的呀。”然而遭到了对方恨铁不成钢的一瞪。他感受到罗渽民缠了上来，他的腰被对方的腿缠住，然后一个翻身，罗渽民跨坐在了他的身上。或许是明显感受到有一根粗长抵在自己的股间，罗渽民的脸红了一些，在昏暗的灯光下其实不太看得出来，但李帝努就是觉得现在的罗渽民极其漂亮。他傲人的样子像极了高贵的布偶猫，骑在自己身上居高临下的视角是在巡视自己的领土，而自己则成为了罗渽民的臣民。  
“Jeno哥哥，”他说，“娜娜成年了，可以好好疼爱娜娜了吗？”  
他说“娜娜”的时候，舌尖在唇齿间动着，看得李帝努着了迷，于是接下来的一切发生得顺理成章。阔别许久的甬道热情如初，他把罗渽民甜腻的叫声拆吃入腹，顾忌着接下来还有打歌没有多要几次，最终还是泄在了娜娜的嘴里。  
罗渽民的妆已经哭花了。李帝努翻箱倒柜地找卸妆湿巾，最后凌晨四点在朴志晟的房里搜刮出一包用剩的，朴志晟也不敢问为什么。


End file.
